1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motherboards, and particularly to a motherboard for supporting different types of memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a typical personal computer comprises a motherboard, interface cards, and peripheral accessories. The motherboard is the heart of the personal computer. On the motherboard, in addition to the central processing unit (CPU), the chip set, and the slots for installing the interface cards, it further includes memory module slots for installing memory modules.
Due to constant change in the computer industry, memories used in the computer have changed from DDR2 (Double Data Ram II) used in the past to higher speed memories such as DDR3 (Double Data Ram III).
Because DDR2 is cheaper than DDR3, the main board with DDR2 still is in demand in the market. The difference in operating DDR2 and DDR3 includes: DDR2 utilizes 1.8V VDD and 0.9V VTT, while DDR3 utilizes 1.5V VDD and 0.75V VTT. Currently, no motherboard is compatible with both DDR3 and DDR2. As a result, more motherboards have to be fabricated adding to production cost.
What is needed is to provide a motherboard capable of flexibly supporting different types of memories.